


Missing Text

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, text me when you get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off people who say "text me when you get home" because I thought it would be a really cute idea for these two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Text

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh, im still writing for double team, i have like a paragraph done but i lost motivation for it but im working on it i promise

Everything was fine, it was just her usual after work drink. Then she walked in. Ex-girlfriend’s never bothered Emily before, but this one was a little too close to home. So her two drinks turned into eight which turned into fifteen.

At some point she had called both JJ and Morgan, for what she wasn’t sure. Unfortunately, Morgan wasn’t a big help. Once she told him why she was drinking, he started buying her shots. Emily could feel her body start shutting down, which amazed her since it usually took a lot of strong liquor to bring her down.

Then JJ showed up, and they were both in trouble. With one look at the anger in her eyes, Morgan bowed out, actually he ran and almost fell, but Emily would let him keep his dignity. She would tease him later, is she remembered to.

“Dare I ask?”

“My stupid ex showed up and I lost it.”

“That isn’t you, you never care about ex’s.”

“I know! But for some reason-”

“She was special.”

“No, she was just a fix. Wait, how did you know it was a woman?”

“Emily, give me some credit. I mean look at yourself, also last time you were drunk and had a one night stand, it was with a woman.”

“Does anyone else know, besides you and Derek?”

“I haven’t told anybody, but Morgan probably told Pen.”

“Well that’s not bad then.” Not really thinking about how Garcia knew.

“Em, how many drinks have you had?” JJ questioned, because it sounded like Emily had gone insane.

“Before Derek showed up, around ten or fifteen.”

“After?”

“I lost count.” She said with a grimace, knowing that that was bad.

“How about I get you a cab.”

“And food?”

“More like sleep.” Emily pouted at that notion.

“Fine, but you owe me food in the morning.”

“I’ll come by with some burgers and a shake.”

“You know the way to my heart.” JJ laughed silently at Emily’s drunk humor, but felt a pang of sadness knowing that Emily would never say that to her sober.

“Let’s get you into that cab. And Emily, I want you to text me when you get home.”

JJ waiting for two house to get a text from the brunette, when one never came, she panicked. She tried calling Emily’s cell, but she got no answer. That wasn’t something that bothered her, especially when it came to Emily, but the brunette was beyond drunk. JJ also didn;t was to send the team into a frenzy, so she would have to take matters into her own hands.

First she checked back in at the bar, making sure she didn’t go back for a couple more drinks. When she wasn’t there, she drove over to the brunette’s apartment. The doorman greeted her, but he did not know if the other woman was home because he had been on break and had just gotten back. With an over dramatic sigh, JJ rode the elevator up to Emily’s floor and slowly made her way to the older woman’s apartment.

‘What if she found someone? If she did, will she even answer the door? Is the person pretty/handsome? If there isn’t anybody, why didn’t I get a text? Did she fall or pass out and hurt herself? Why didn’t I drive her myself?’

JJ reached Emily’s door. She looked down at her phone, making sure she didn’t receive a text from the other woman. She didn’t. JJ ran a hand through her hair before knocking on the door in front of her. No answer, not even a grunt of acknowledgement. The blonde pressed an ear on the wood, checking for sounds of movement, when she didn’t hear any she pulled out the key Emily gave her and let herself in.

Sure enough, Emily was passed out on her couch, half her body threatening to fall off. JJ laughed at how worried she had been when she should have know that that would happen. She tried being as quiet as possible as filled a glass with water and searching for medicine for the morning. After placing the items next to the brunette’s bed, she went and got the woman herself. It was a lot harder than convincing the woman to go home. Emily was completely dead weight, and she did not want to move off of the couch. JJ practically dragged her to the bedroom, she threw Emily’s top half onto the bed, rolled her over so she could safely out her legs on, before stripping the brunette down to her tank top and underwear.

* * *

 

True to her word, JJ came by that afternoon with a bag of burgers and fries, with a small shake, for Emily. Unsure if she should just let herself in or not, she texted the other woman. JJ heard a faint ding before the door flew open and two hands grabbed the food. JJ peered into the living room to see Emily, still in what JJ had left her in, inhaling the food she brought. Once she was done, Emily looked up at JJ and offered the last fry. The blonde shook her head but Emily was persistent and held it closer, JJ denied it again, so Emily tried to wiggle it in her mouth and succeeded when JJ laughed at her antics.

“Do you feel better now that you are fed?” JJ asked after she swallowed the fry.

“Much.”

“Well, I should get going; I left Henry alone with Will.”

“That could be a disaster.” Emily joked.

“Yeah it could. See you tomorrow Em.”

“Goodbye Jay. And hey, text me when you get home, alright?

**Author's Note:**

> so whatcha guys think (also im still @ villainousunsub on tumblr)


End file.
